


ok

by orphan_account



Category: adult swim - Fandom, mr pickles - Fandom, mr. pickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	ok

A white wolf had ventured into the town and everyone percieved it to be dangerous but not Mr.Pickles because as far as Mr.Pickles was concerned he could frame this wolf for his murders because Tommy's grandfather was certainly growing too close, not like anyone would believe the deluded old man. The white wolf must be in the area somewhere. Mr. Pickles would find the wolf and do unspeakable things to it, little did he know the wolf was already under his nose! The wolf was already in town but where? The wolf everyone was talking about was gorgeous and Tommy had found her and he said "Kitty! Kitty come here!" and the wolf stared at him and Mr. Pickles ran in and stood there observing. The wolf did not look dangerous, and did not attack Tommy so Mr.Pickles would let it live for now besides he couldn't do anything like that infront of Tommy. "Let's take the kitty home..." and THEN I GOT BORED SO FUCK THIS STORY I TRIED.


End file.
